Captain
The Captain is in charge of the station and everyone on it. They make sure the crew is working and productive and any potential threats are seen to. They are expected to be able to command their Heads of Staff effectively, and have ultimate authority on the station. Being a Captain The Captain is the top of the power chain. They command the Heads of Staff and have the final say in station decisions. The hold an all access ID, a large amount of unique equipment, and a luxurious cabin. The only one with potentially more power is the AI. This is a very important role and should only be played by experienced players. Commanding Command The Captains main job is to lead and direct the station. The Captain therefore has direct authority over the Heads of Staff, changing the alert level, going to red alert, contacting CentComm, calling the evacuation shuttle, and coordinating station-wide emergency evacuation and defence. In the absence or lack of a head for a specific department, effort should be made by you, or the Head of Personnel to appoint one to each department. You should always have a fully functioning command staff. It is the Captain's job to make sure that all the Heads of Staff are communicating and leading their departments properly, or making sure the Head of Personnel is doing it for him. They should not involve themselves directly in departmental matters unless asked by the Head of Staff responsible, however the Captain may step in if they feel that the matter is being handled poorly. For example, the Captain should not have to tell the Chief Engineer to start the engine, a competent chief should be able to do this themselves. If they can't, it falls to the Captain to make the decision as to whether to demote the current head, promote someone to a head, or consult with that department as to the best course of action. The Captains job isn't to do others' work for them, but make sure that everything is being done correctly. Controlling the Crew As Captain, you are in charge. There really is no way to tell you exactly how to run things, many people have different leadership styles. However, as Captain, there are some things you should be aware of: #'Only involve yourself when there is nobody else available to do the job.' If you get involved in every security matter when there's already a Head of Security, it is suggested you get a job change. If there isn't a head for a specific department, get your Head of Personnel to assign a new one. The only exception to this rule is when your Head of Personnel is "absent" as you are the only other Head who can assign people. #'Delegate whenever you can.' If someone says 'Captain, there's a phoron leak!' then you order your Chief Engineer to go fix it. Do NOT attempt to fix it yourself. You will put yourself unnecessarily at risk. #'Follow the Chain of Command.' You command the Heads. The Heads command their departments. Try not to skip them in the decision making process. They are the ones who should know their own departments best. #'Keep calm and carry on.' As Captain, every shift should be a normal and productive working day. However, be prepared to deal with any or all of the following: Incompetent or absent Heads, subversive elements, angry crew members banging down the bridge door trying to get in, corrupted AI's on a war path, killer meteor strikes, plagues, faulty electrical gear and the occasional aftermath of an armageddon against the ship, thanks to a range of the above. And it's your job to manage it all. Good luck. Alerts and SOP You have control of the station's alert level. The following is a summary of what they are and when they should be used: * Code Green - All Clear. Default operating level. No immediate or clear threat to the station. All departments may carry out work as normal. This is how the round starts, and you should do everything in your power to keep it that way. It can be changed to this from the Communications Potato on the bridge. * Code Blue - Suspected Threat. Raised alert level. Suspected threat to the station. Issued by Central Command, the Captain, or a Head of Staff vote. If you feel that there is a threat to the station either from the environment (large atmospheric breaches, meteors, etc.) or people (organised attacks against crew, theft of high value property, unknown invaders, etc). Code Blue can be raised from the Communications Potato on the bridge. * Code Red - Confirmed Threat. Maximum alert level. Confirmed threat to the station or severe damage. Issued by Central Command, the Captain, or a Head of Staff vote. Code Red should only be called when there is a confirmed threat to the station. Confirmed meaning to the best of your knowledge. This can only be raised by swiping two Head of Staff ID cards at the same time in the Keycard Authentication Devices in each Head of Staff's office. In emergencies, your spare ID can be used as well. An Emergency Response Team and full maintenance access for everyone can also be called from these devices if you think the situation requires additional help. * Code Delta - Imminent destruction. THE STATION'S FUCKED CALL THE SHUTTLE ARM THE NUKE RUN AWAY. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL STANDING AROUND FOR THE NUKE IS GONNA GO OFF GET TO AN ESCAPE POD AND DEFEND IT WITH YOUR LIFE OR WE'RE ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE. Equipment There are many items in your cabin, but not all of them should be used all the time. Captain's are not supposed to involve themselves in station matters, such as security, and you should not expect things to go wrong, so wearing your special armour and carrying a lethal energy on green alert is not expected or encouraged. You are allowed to carry a weapon for self-defence, though it should not be lethal. The 'chain of command' item is a novelty, and should really not leave your office. The telescopic baton relies on brute damage to topple the target, and does not stun in any way, so use it sparingly. Your armour and helmet function as a space suit, but this does not mean you should be wearing it all the time. The antique laser gun in the glass case is an antique and should be treated as such, it shouldn't leave its case, and is highly valuable. The spare captain's ID, handheld teleporter, and nuclear authentication disk should be placed somewhere secure, for example the secure safe on your wall, or a secure briefcase. Authority The Captain has the final say on almost every matter on the station. If the Captain tells someone to do something they better do it, or have an exceptionally good reason to not do so. Captains should follow Corporate Regulations and Security has the power to arrest the Captain if they do not. The only time Corporate Regulations may be overridden is if there is an imminent and overwhelming threat to the station. Situations where the captain's orders are overridden are rare, but may include orders that would cause unnecessary and large amounts of damage to people or property, or are simply outrageously stupid. For example, ordering the Chief Engineer to vent the bar of atmosphere as people are getting slightly tipsy. This is not the norm however, and generally people should follow whatever the captain says. Dangers NanoTrasen vessels are often under threat from various criminal organizations and natural space disasters. As Captain, is it your job to manage these threats and make sure that they do not interfere with normal activity aboard the station. Most of the time, your on-board Security, Medical, and Engineering forces should be sufficient to deal with the threat. Therefore, you are not expected to have to deal with such matters by yourself, save for when you have not been supplied with them, or you feel they are incompetent. Links to Other Departments As a captain, you have direct authority only over the other heads of staff. This means that, if your captain is the snooty type, they can get away with never having to talk to the miners, the cook, or the toxins researcher. On the other hand, there's nothing wrong with playing a captain who'll happily shoot the breeze with the janitor. That's up to you and your character. When it comes to other departments, your primary job is to coordinate everyone's actions. Your captain's headset lets you talk to all heads of staff and hear any department's radio channel. If a department has a head of staff, your primary interactions will be with them, because they (should) know how to run their department. Without a head of staff, you may have to step in. With or without a Head to work with, make sure each department has the information and supplies it needs to work well. Traitoring This will almost never happen, because you have a loyalty implant, but just in case it does: As a Traitor Captain, you have possibly the easiest job on the station. You'll often have objectives to steal your own stuff, and if not, you have access everywhere anyway. Just do whatever you want, really. Roleplaying Tips * In terms of roleplaying, you have a lot of freedom. You should really have some basic knowledge of how each department runs, and who the heads of them are, but outside that you could really have as much (or as little) knowledge as you want. You can play with a background in a certain field, but you should NOT be able to do everything (i.e. Being able to set-up the Engine single-handedly AND also knowing how to clone people AND knowing how to make bombs is probably going too far). Just remember though, a very incompetent Captain doesn't make too many friends. * Leave Security matters to security, you don't (and shouldn't) need to step in on every criminal situation. You are above the Head of Security in terms of command, but you should defer security matters to him. Only step in if you think that a decision could endanger the station or crew. ** Do NOT run around the station with guns, chasing criminals. That's someone else's job * Don't think that just because you're the Captain, that you can do anything you want. That's the absolute worst thing to do. You're there to make sure everyone else is doing their job, not to do it for them. * Your armour is heavy protective armour that is space capable. It is not for walking around in all the time, and would be anywhere from extremely uncomfortable to debilitating exhausting depending on your captain's physical strength and stamina to do so. There is an armoured vest in your locker if you absolutely feel the need to wear armour when the full set isn't appropriate, but keep in mind you're on a research station, and you shouldn't be expecting to really need the armour under the majority of situations. Besides, an armoured vest isn't going to be of much use if you end up soaking in acid while being roughly churned about in a tight, fleshy sack. Category:Jobs